Valentine's Red
by Kitten-Vixen
Summary: A reworking of the Season 6 episode, Crimson. When Lois, under the effect of a red kryptonite aphrodisiac, turns on the charm with Clark, he is more interested in burning the night oil with a former flame.


With his eyes glowing as crimson as the lips that had just kissed him with such ferocity that left him breathless, Clark Kent gave a sadistic smile as Lois Lane snaked her arms around his broad shoulders, a smile full of promise lighting her face as all her brazenness dissolved in the acid of her lust.

It had been so easy to add that dash of colour to her lips, given to her by the willing hand of a potions girl she had happened upon in the Talon's Valentine's Day celebrations. A few pouts to the mirror had erased all concerns about Oliver Queen and now she could focus on more appealing and more challenging prey. Clark Kent was the perfect bullseye.

"So what do you think, Clark?" Lois asked, more of a feminine hint to her voice that her abrasiveness usually masked, "should we continue this elsewhere?"

Clark was about to take the beautiful Lois up on her offer when a cute little blonde caught his eye. After all, it would have been difficult to decline the silver platter she was holding in front of him if his attention hadn't been drawn elsewhere. He couldn't deny that Miss Lane looked steamy in her usual, casual ensemble of tightly fitted jeans, loose shirt and fawn jacket, but the pheromones in the air filled his super-sensitive nostrils. A more fulfilling challenge was waiting for him just a few feet away.

"Not tonight, doll," he said, grasping Lois firmly by the shoulders and moving her out of his path. He took a few steps towards the new talent but his latest scorned woman blocked him with outstretched arms.

"But Clark," she began to beg, biting her lower lip in a suggestive fashion, "don't you wanna go somewhere a little more private?" She reached down and unbuttoned her shirt a little, revealing delicate white lace and a flash of satin flesh.

Clark grinned again, the farm boy innocence lost along with his inhibitions, "not tonight, babe," he said dismissively and gave Lois a more forceful nudge that made her stumble and totter on her three-inch heels.

She watched him swagger towards the door, the eye of every woman in the room following his toned ass all the way. But she couldn't stand and wallow in the rejections of another man. Turning with a careless flick of her hair, she attracted the attention of another stud and promptly attached her groin to his, gyrating against one another as the live band blasted out their latest deafening hit.

"Chloe," Clark barked, his stomach stirring as his authoritative tones instigated immediate obedience. She turned, her bobbed hair quivering with ecstasy, and greeted him with a toothy smile. That glint in her eyes never quite showed its face whenever Jimmy Olsen spoke to her, but whenever Clark called her name, her eyes always came alive and he couldn't pretend not to notice anymore.

"Hey Clark," she said, hands plunged deep into the pockets of her long-line coat. Jimmy was busying himself taking photographs of the frivolity so was sufficiently distracted.

"Come with me," the Kryptonian commanded, grabbing her elbow with his powerful hands and practically dragging her from the room while her boyfriend remained oblivious to the willing abduction.

"Clark, what's going on?" she asked with trepidation in her voice as she struggled to keep up with him, his grip on her arm cutting off her circulation, "what's wrong?"

The feeling of complete and total power over another overwhelmed him as he continued to march her down the street until he located a secluded alley between the jewellery shop and the sandwich bar. Her heartbeat echoed in his ears and the scent of her perfume drove his heightened senses into a hormonal frenzy. He also liked her obedience and the way she looked at him with adoration. He was her hero, but eventually every hero wanted payment in full.

He pulled her down the dark alley, the streets beyond completely deserted, and stopped, taking both her arms in his and holding her fast, "I've seen the way you look at me, even though you're going out with Jimmy."

Chloe's eyes flicked about in her head, looking everywhere but at him. Releasing one arm, he reached up a hand and stroked her blushed cheek gently, revelling in how his rough farm hands scoured the silken skin.

"Clark, this isn't you. What happened in there?" she said, her voice broken with nerves.

"I saw for the first time how beautiful you are," he replied in a whisper, pulling her slender body closer to him so that he could feel every contour pressing against him, heat exchanging between them as the night grew colder.

"What are you saying?" Chloe managed to ask, trying to block out how hard his muscles were and how powerful his grip was on her arm, almost daring her to try and struggle, "you love Lana and have ever since you saw her."

"Lana's in the past," he replied, conjuring all the words that Chloe Sullivan had wanted to hear ever since their freshman year in high school. He leaned in then, taking his moment, and brushed his lips gently against hers, catching the tart taste of her lipstick.

Shocked by the electric spark that descended down her spine, Chloe jerked backwards, battling against her conflicting emotions. She loved Clark deeply, more than she loved Jimmy. Clark Kent was her hero and she had finally been able to appreciate the wonder of his existence when she learned his deepest secret. She had seen how many lives he had saved but also how much he'd cried over Lana. The ever-loyal friend had desperately wanted to dry his tears with her kisses.

Lana had poisoned his mind towards other girls, stealing his heart and keeping it locked away for herself, even though she was playing house with Lex Luthor. Both Kent and Lang had toyed with one another for years, dancing within arms reach of the other before skittering away when the spotlights caught them. While their mutual obsession had carried on, Chloe had been forced to sit on the bench, watching it all play out before her eyes all the while wishing that it could be her doing the dancing. If it was her, then she wouldn't be trying to get out of Clark's shadow. She would be more than happy to let it envelop her forever, surrounding her in a warm, protective cocoon that no one could penetrate.

But Jimmy's face kept flashing into her mind whenever she felt Clark's lips touch hers and guilt began to gnaw at her. How could she chose between them when the only one she truly loved was the man holding her right now?

"Stop hesitating," Clark commanded, running his fingers through her hair as he showered her face with kisses that sent ecstatic shivers down her back, "come on, Chloe. Don't tell me that this isn't what you want?"

"I don't know," she whispered but made no effort to make him stop. Her hands were trembling as she made to rest them on his shoulder, indecision wracking them. If she let Clark do whatever it was that he wanted, they wouldn't be able to go back on it. Tonight was permanent and she knew that she couldn't bear waking up tomorrow with him gone, lost to constant gazing through Lana's window waiting for his opportunity. She didn't want to be some girl that could fill a night's activity.

"Just let go. Let yourself have some fun. I know you want to."

"What's happened to you?" she asked again, feigning conviction, "this isn't you."

"It doesn't matter anymore. We both want this."

Realisation dawned but she didn't have the stoicism to push the man of steel away. Everything he was saying was just what she had waited for. Her head was telling her to run and reach for the neutralising green rocks, but her heart was telling her to ride the wave of passion that swept through her, "Clark. Red Kryptonite, that must be why you're like this."

He silenced her with a ferocious kiss, his tongue parting her lips and driving into her, toying with hers and stealing her voice while his hands caressed her through the thick coat she wore to fend off the typical Smallville winter. Even through the thick layers, she could feel his hands searching for the buttons that would make her his, if only for the night. Eventually his probing fingers undid them and the protective barrier was gone. All that stood between them was a shirt and trousers, that were both too easily removed.

She could feel his fingers more clearly, travelling up her shirt and skimming across her stomach. Chloe couldn't help but let a sigh escape her as he pushed her against the wall, the cold bricks scorching her as she found herself trapped between them and the wall of passionate fire that was taunting her body. She didn't want to kiss him anymore, shying away from the way that his tongue searched hers out like a predator after its prey but he wouldn't let her get away. His hand was slowly skimming her thigh, moving north, and she felt a dull flutter in her stomach as he flicked the catch on her belt and began to slide her zipper down.

His name froze on her lips as Chloe felt her feet leave the floor. In that one, perfect instant, Jimmy's face disappeared from her mind as she succumbed to her best friend's attention. Red Kryptonite or not, she had only dared imagine what Clark would be like, and at least this way she could experience everything that he was, laid bare before her. Jimmy was just safe, whereas Clark Kent always came with a warning label. His many vulnerabilities made him unpredictable. He wasn't completely bulletproof and still found himself moved by lust and passion, just like the humans that outnumbered him.

Tonight, she wanted to be Lana and learn the depths of Clark she couldn't reach before, even if their tryst wasn't in the most romantic location for Valentine's Day. So, when he hiked up her leg, she helped him curl it around his waist. Chloe didn't wait for him to repeat the action with her other leg. Now she was exposed to his intentions and she felt him smile through their kisses. It was a smile of triumph as he felt his victory close at hand.

Red Kryptonite was the best drug on the market.


End file.
